Petrova Blood, Mikaelson Heart
by prettysupervampz
Summary: When the Mikaelsons descend on Elena Gilbert to break Klaus's hybrid curse, Dorinda Mikaelson is right there for all the action. Dorinda, the adopted daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, and biological daughter of Katherine Pierce, finds herself swept up in lies, deceit, romance, and a town that she never would've imagined she could possibly call home. Will be Mature in later chapters.
1. One

_About three hours outside of Mystic Falls, Virginia_

She was born Teodora Adelina Petrova, daughter of Katerina Petrova and twin sister of Nadia Petrova. But she was raised Dorinda Adeline Mikaelson, ward of Niklaus Mikaelson. For over 500 years she stayed at Klaus's side, the kind, strong, and obedient daughter. Dorinda, of course, knew nothing of her mother, her family. Klaus had convinced her that they had abandoned her. Dorinda wanted nothing more than to know the truth about what had happened to her mother, and perhaps she would soon get an opportunity.

Elijah had just received word from one of his "contacts" that a woman named Rose and a man named Trevor wanted to make a deal for Trevor's freedom. Surprisingly, Elijah was quick to react, and Dorinda wouldn't hesitate to be at his side. Elijah hangs up on whomever he was talking to and looks up at her. "Ready to go?"

Dorinda motions out the door and nods. "Lead the way." The two speed away, careful to keep to the woods so as not to attract any eyes. It didn't take too long for them to arrive, coming to a stop just at the end of the driveway. It was a beautiful house, really. The front door was encircled by four large, white columns that stretched from the second floor down. Multiple bay windows lined the first floor just to the right of the door, and the driveway looped around the side of the house.

Elijah knocks thrice on the door and waits, with me standing behind and to the left of him, waiting, watching. After a moment, Elijah slowly pushes the door, letting his arm fall back to his side as the door creaks open, and taking a step just inside. Inside stood a grand staircase that broke off into two smaller staircases on either side, ascending to the second floor. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all tattered and old, and the windows were broken and boarded up, blocking out every inch of sunlight.

Somehow, the power was still on in the house, lighting some white string lights that hung on the walls, a few wall candelabras with light bulbs shaped like flames, and haphazard chandeliers wrapped in string lights that hung way too many light bulbs.. There was a room immediately to the left of the grand staircase that looked cluttered and abandoned, and a small hallway to the right of the staircase that opened into another room. This place definitely needed a clean. Some stray pieces of furniture lay about: old armchairs and toppled bookshelves with books scattered on the floor and a few on the shelves themselves, tables with candles, et cetera. The room to the left held two armchairs with a table in between, a small fireplace, and a piano that sat opposite the chairs.

Dorinda returns her attention to a woman slowly descending the grand staircase, eyes trained on Elijah and Dorinda. "Rose-Marie," Elijah greets the woman. Dorinda finally takes another step, standing beside her uncle and crossing her arms over her chest, while Elijah held them behind his back. He was always so formal. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Rose nods. "Yes, in here," she responds timidly, motioning to the room to the left. "You h-have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." Elijah starts walking to the room and Dorinda closes the door gently before following him and Rose, sitting in the armchair closest to the doorway. Elijah stands with his back to Rose, silent a moment before continuing to speak. "So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose asks, causing Elijah to turn and face her, mild curiosity present on his face.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

Elijah sits in the other armchair and leans back slightly, crossing his legs. He is quiet once more just for a moment before nodding slightly. "Continue."

"She survived." Dorinda just scoffs.

"Well you're just brimming with answers aren't you? Care to go into detail?" Elijah raises a finger to silence her and Dorinda rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"Where is she?" Elijah asks, his attention now fully returned to Rose.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose says, a brow slightly raised.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger."

Elijah smirks ever so slightly, unimpressed. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact."

"The facts are wrong."

Elijah sits up then, leaning on one of the armrests. "Well, show her to me."

"Elijah," Rose says seriously, "you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

That seemed to be enough for her. "Follow me." Rose starts to lead her down the hall, with Elijah and Dorinda a few paces behind her.

The room where the doppelgänger was sitting housed a single musty sofa and an armchair, with a fallen, but working, chandelier on the floor where a coffee table would typically sit. An old mattress lay in the back left corner with a single light bulb sitting on the floor by the end of the mattress, and the back right corner held a small dresser or nightstand (Dorinda really couldn't tell which, and honestly could care less) with clutter and string lights all over it.

A small ledge was right at the entrance of the room, with a little curved staircase on either side, a black railing extending the length of the ledge and stairs. The top of the back wall was painted with some sort of mural, and in the middle was a white arch that stretched down the wall along the bricks and around a covered window. Dorinda knew that this room would be absolutely beautiful if someone were to touch it up. But that wasn't why they were here. Her attention falls back quickly to the matter at hand: the doppelgänger. Elena Gilbert.

And there stood Elena just in front of the sofa, clearly afraid. Elijah's face was full of surprise, and he immediately vamp-speeds to stand just in front of her. He looks at her and leans forward slowly, smelling her neck. Elena shook, breathing heavily, fear radiating off of her. "Human," Elijah states, still impressed. "It's impossible. Hello there. We have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena pleads, looking at Rose. She doesn't say a word, just watching the exchange.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah states before approaching Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor says breathlessly. "I'm truly, very sorry."

Elijah starts to circle the man, and Dorinda couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. She knew exactly what was going to happen. This man wouldn't make it out of this room alive. She descends the stairs and starts towards Elena, standing near her as if to guard her, although her goal was merely to block her from leaving. "Oh no, your apology's not necessary," Elijah assures.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor." Elijah stops and stands directly in front of Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Trevor smiles, and in one swift motion Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose lets out a pained cry and Dorinda notices Elena tense in shock.

"You...!" Rose exclaims, clutching her chest in pain.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah turns to Elena and starts to approach her. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena pipes up, clearly reaching for some excuse, either not to leave or to ensure that she lived.

Elijah's curiosity was evidently piqued once more. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?" Elijah encourages. Dorinda knew he would be growing more impatient by the minute.

"I can help you get it."

"Just tell us where the damn thing is," Dorinda says in frustration. She didn't want to stay in this squalid house for any longer.

Elena looks at her then. "It doesn't work that way."

Elijah chuckles lightly. "Are you negotiating?" He glares at Rose, expecting an explanation.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose assures through clenched teeth. Her voice was laced with so many emotions: fear, anger, pain, heartache. Dorinda just shook her head. She hated to feel for just that reason. Although, over time, she had been letting herself feel more and more. Just a little at a time.

Elijah returns gaze to Elena, trying futilely to compel her. He looks down at her necklace, a light frown gracing his lips. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He snatches the necklace off her neck, slinging it angrily aside. He grabs the back of Elena's head and forces her to look at him before compelling her. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

Almost robotically, Elena responds. "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." The faint sound of breaking glass is heard. Elijah and Dorinda look up, although Rose and Elena don't seem to react. "What is that?"

"I don't know," she responds.

"Who else is in this house?" he asks, looking then at Rose.

"I don't know." Elijah starts to lead them out, grabbing Elena's arm forcefully and guiding her with them. Rose circles to walk behind the two and Dorinda heads the back as they return to the main foyer. Two vampires suddenly blur around them and Elijah throws Elena in Dorinda's arms. They all start to look around as the vampires continue to blur.

"Rose," Elijah presses.

Rose and Elena both look back at Elijah. "I don't know who it is," she confesses. There is more movement, causing Dorinda to roll her eyes.

"Just fucking come out," she groans, annoyed.

"Up here," a male voice says from the top of the stairs. Elijah vamp-speeds up the stairs, equally as annoyed as Dorinda.

"Down here," a second voice calls from somewhere on the first floor. Suddenly a weapon is fired, shooting a stake straight into Elijah's hand. Elena is suddenly torn from Dorinda's grip as she and Rose are snatched into a hallway. A raven-haired man places a hand over Rose's mouth, implying for her to be quiet, while he pins Dorinda, a stake hovering over her chest.

"Excuse me," Dorinda hears Elijah call. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me." The man slowly releases his hand from Rose and signals for her to stay quiet before doing the same to Dorinda. "So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll." The man peers around the corner, clearly trying to asses the situation. After a long pause, Elijah speaks again. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you," Dorinda hears Elena say, much less afraid than she was before. "Just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

"What game are you playing with me?" Suddenly, there is a small explosion and the sound of glass shattering. Elijah yells out in pain and Dorinda holds back a growl. No one hurts her family. No one. She hears several shots firing stakes and a tumble down the stairs. The raven-haired man finally leaves Dorinda and Rose, the two quick to follow and seeing that he had driven a stake through Elijah's chest.

Dorinda lets out a low growl before she and Rose disappear in separate directions, Dorinda vamp-speeding to the treeline just outside of the house. She just needed to wait until the two men left with Elena. Once they left, Dorinda returns to the house, standing before her uncle and letting out a soft sigh. She slowly pulls the stake from his chest, watching the colour return to his face and the grey fade away. She could see the anger all over Elijah's face and Dorinda nods.

"We'll get her back," she assures, a small smirk forming. "Those boys have no idea what they've just sentenced themselves to.


	2. Two

_Gilbert Residence_

Five days have passed since the events with Rose and the doppelgänger. Elijah had apparently stopped Elena from some suicide mission to lure Klaus in, and Dorinda had to admit that she was disappointed. He uncle's feud with her father was warranted, yes, but they were family, and Dorinda believed they should stick together. Always and Forever. Wasn't that the creed that Klaus and Elijah had instilled in her? Family, Always and Forever.

Elijah had mentioned that he needed to have a word with Elena, and Dorinda was tired of sitting backseat to all of the action. When they arrive at the Gilbert home, Jenna invites them in, causing a small smile to creep onto Dorinda's lips. She looks around curiously before approaching the closet that Jenna was guiding them to. They had given the idea that Elijah was in town for research and Dorinda was going to be enrolling in Mystic Falls High School. She wasn't too thrilled about the concept of attending a high school, but Elijah assured it would be the best way to keep an eye on Elena.

Dorinda smiles as she hears Elena coming down the stairs while Jenna was searching the closet. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Perfect timing," Jenna says before handing Elena a box.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." The closet door smiles and Dorinda puts on her best fake smile, as if it's the first time they've met the doppelgänger. Elena looks startled but Elijah only smiles.

"Hey, I'm Elijah," he greets coolly, and Dorinda takes his cue.

"And I'm Dorinda," she greets as well, crossing her arms and leaning against the closed closet door.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls, and Dorinda is actually about to start classes at your school on Monday," Jenna explains to Elena.

"It's a pleasure," Elijah says, shaking hands with the visibly nervous Elena.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car."

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jenna; and Elena..." He turns to face Elena. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elijah and Dorinda leave, but immediately return through Elena's bedroom window. Elena knocks on a door and Dorinda grabs her wrist tightly, Elijah motioning for the doppelgänger to remain quiet. The two stay out of sight of the boy in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asks, a brow raised slightly. Elena had seemed urgent, but was clearly trying to calm herself down.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes," she lies, watching as the boy goes downstairs, she turns her attention back to Elijah.

"Smart girl," Dorinda sneers, tilting ehr head slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," Elijah explains before leading the trio into Elena's bedroom. Dorinda finally releases Elena's wrist and starts to walk around her bedroom, examining items at random. Elena rubs her wrist, seeing a faint bruise forming where Dorinda had been gripping. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?"

Dorinda looks over at Elena, holding her green journal in her hands. "You sure ask a lot of questions." She flips through the pages before putting the journal back, bored.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid," Elijah explains, brushing off Dorinda's complaint. "He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena inquires.

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Dorinda scoffs and turns to fully face Elena, standing beside her uncle. "You're really asking that? Elijah is a man of honor."

Elijah nods and continues. "If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena muses cautiously.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." Dorinda froze at that, eyes going wide. She looks over at Elijah in shock. This was the first she'd heard of this. She'd had quite enough of this conversation and vamp-speeds outside, waiting on the sidewalk for Elijah to join her, which he does soon. "You're upset." Dorinda could only scoff.

"You said you plan on killing my father. Yes, I'm upset." Dorinda starts to walk away, but Elijah stops her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dorinda," he tries to protest. She stops and turns to look at him.

"What's next?"

 _Fell's Church Tomb_

Dorinda and Elijah descend from the ruins of the church to the tomb underneath, the two opening the large stone door. A man and woman both approach the entrance and Dorinda frowns. This must be the other doppelgänger. Katherine. Katherine looks surprised, frightened. And this seemed to please Elijah.

"Elijah," Katherine breathes.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah then looks at the man. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" the man asks, confused.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." He gestures for the man to leave the tomb. "Come."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." The man leaves slowly, and Katherine rushes to get out too, only to find an invisible barrier there. Suddenly, Elijah starts to compel her. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah returns his gaze to the man. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

With that, Elijah and Dorinda leave, although Dorinda waits at the top of the stairs for the man. Once the man emerges, she stops him, placing her hands on her waist. "So," she starts, looking the man over and starting to circle him. "What makes you so special to the doppelgänger? Are you one of the ones that took her from us a few days ago?"

The man laughs softly. "Technically your men took her."

"They weren't my men," she corrects, speeding forward so she stood directly in front of him. "What's your name?"

The man hesitates, seeming to weigh his options before finally confessing. "Stefan. Are you one of them? One of the Originals?" Dorinda only chuckles, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"Dorinda. And wouldn't you like to know?" She sighs and turns around to start walking to where she and Elijah were staying. "We'll be checking in soon!" Dorinda calls out to the man before leaving quickly.

 **I'm so disappointed in this chapter, but things will get better. I promise. I will be developing Dorinda more and more now since she has more reason to be interacting with the other characters. These first two chapters were just a struggle because I needed to find a way to incorporate her into the story. Soon, she won't be following in Elijah's shadow and will be much more independent.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the comments!**


	3. Three

_Salvatore Boarding House_

Dorinda was definitely one to stay in the shadow of her family members, and here she was doing it again. She'd spent almost her entire time here at Elijah's side, and she'd decided she needed to take some time by herself. Especially since she'd realized that they weren't here to fetch the doppelgänger for Klaus, they were here to protect her from him. Dorinda wasn't a necessarily bad person, but she always took her father's side. This would be one of those times.

So she took it upon herself to seek out the Salvatores, finding out from a very cute, easily compelled, bartender where the brothers called home. As she approaches the boarding house, she almost found herself eager to talk with Stefan. Cute bartender boy filled her in a bit on his time in town over the last few months. As Dorinda walks quietly into the house, narrowly missing a leaving dirty blonde-haired woman with a tight white scarf, she overhears the latter half of a phone conversation with Stefan and what sounded like the other brother she'd met in the abandoned house: Damon.

"Well," Damon starts. "I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..." There was a pause, and Dorinda took that time to peer around the corner, frowning as she saw Damon handling a dagger. Of course, she recognized it immediately. It belonged to her family.

Dorinda hides behind the wall again and pushes her hair behind her ear, tuning in to the brothers' conversation. "...killing Elijah." At Stefan's words, Dorinda just frowns. She knew it was impossible. Or did they expect the dagger to do the deed?

"Exactly."

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses."

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day."

As Damon hangs up, Dorinda moves from behind the wall, leaning against the door frame to get a full view of the man. "No surprises, huh?" She walks over to him, only smiling as he seems to grow somewhat more tense. "You know, you should really have a human with a deed to this place. It's far too easy for any vampire to just waltz right in."

Damon just scoffs lightly. "Well, most other vampires don't live long enough to realize how stupid that decision is."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Salvatore?" Dorinda lets her voice take on a teasing, seductive voice, which only cause more of a grin to grace Damon's face. In an instant, he has her pinned to the wall by the entryway, Dorinda grunting as the door frame connects with her spine.

"What are you, Elijah's pet? From what I can tell, you never leave his side." Dorinda laughs derisively.

"As if. We're more like... family. We keep an eye out for each other." She looks down at his arm still against her chest and decides to turn the tables. She quickly turns them around, slamming Damon forcefully into the same wall and pressing her arm against his throat. "Don't think for a second that I'll hesitate to rip your beating heart from your chest. You think you're stronger than me? I have centuries on you, Damon." She hesitates a moment before stepping away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I overheard your conversation with your brother. Killing Elijah? Not a smart move. But..."

Dorinda sighs deeply and bites her lip, weighing her words. She needed Elena for herself, and that meant double-crossing Elijah. She didn't like the idea, but she needed to help her father. And if that meant working with the Salvatores and letting them believe that daggering Elijah would kill him, how much choice did she have? "I'll help."

Damon creases his brows ever so slightly. "You just said he's family and now you want to betray him? I don't buy it."

"Look... Yes, he's family, but he's not perfect. He won't hesitate to kill who he has to get what he wants, and I don't like that. People are people, not toys. Not something to use just for your own personal gain." Damon seems to weigh her words and she decides to throw in one last lie to get her into the circle. "Let me help and... I'll help you take down Klaus too."

 _Mystic Grill_

Somehow, Dorinda's words were enough to convince Damon to give her a shot, so she went with him to the Mystic Grill to meet with a man, Alaric Saltzman. Damon had given Dorinda the CliffsNotes explanation of the man on their ride over: history teacher by day, vampire hunter by night, et cetera. So now here she sat next to Alaric, with Damon and the blonde from earlier, a woman named Andie, sitting across from them.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asks curiously before taking a sip of his drink.

Alaric sighs. "No, it was boring." He takes a pause, seeming a little put off. "Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming."

"You sounded jealous," Damon teases before looking at Andie. "Sound a bit jealous?"

"Kinda do," she adds with a smile and a nod.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here," Alaric says somewhat quietly, glancing at Andie.

"Andie?" Damon asks with creased eyebrows. "She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" He turns to look at her kissing her softly as she murmurs a quiet sound of agreement with his words.

"Mmm. My lips are sealed." Andie seemed entirely enthralled by Damon.

Alaric stares at them in disgust, and Dorinda scrunches up her nose. "I could not be any more grossed out."

Andie looks at Alaric and Dorinda with a smirk, while Damon looks down at the table, seeming lost in thought. "I just need the right opportunity." Elijah and Jenna chose that moment to walk into the Grill and Damon smiles. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." He waves to them as if inviting them over. "Hi."

"Hey, guys," Jenna greets as they approach the table.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Alaric, seeming uncomfortable, immediately tries to leave. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade." He puts down some money and starts to get up from the table.

"No, you know what?" Andie says after a moment. "We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

Damon considers this and looks at Andie. "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas." He turns his attention back to the group. "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

"It's good for me. Jenna?"

"I don't know if tonight works-" Alaric tries to start, but Jenna quickly interrupts.

"Yeah, I'm free." The two share a glance before Elijah decides to finally speak up.

"It'd be a pleasure." He looks at Dorinda then, who nods.

"I guess we're having a dinner party." She quickly downs her drink and lets out a quiet smile while Damon smiles.

"Great."

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

Dorinda hated this. She, of course, found herself unnecessarily explaining to Elijah why she was with Damon, but he didn't mind. She was paranoid, knowing the repercussions of double-crossing her own family could get her killed. Always and Forever was what they believed in, and here she was backstabbing one of the only people that cared about her. One of the only people that protected her.

As they approach the boarding house, she tries desperately to calm her nerves. She didn't want to seem nervous in front of Elijah or he instantly would become suspicious. Dorinda was dressed in a simple red dress with capped shoulders and that went to her knees. She needed to at least make the appearance that she was trying, because to Elijah, this was an attempt to win over Damon and Alaric's trust.

She raises her hand to the knocker and knocks twice before stepping back to stand beside her uncle, who was dressed in one of his nicer suits. He had far too many suits, but he had several for different occasions. This wasn't one of his casual suits, but it wasn't formal either. Black slacks and a black suit jacket with a simple blue button up underneath. He stood with one hand in his pocket, the other hanging freely. Dorinda admired his patience. It was a trait she severely lacked.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only moments, Damon opens the door, greeting the two with a smile. "Good evening," Elijah greets, returning the smile.

"Thank you for coming. Please," Damon says before motioning inside, "come in."

"Just one moment." Elijah taps on the door frame and ponders his words before looking back at Damon. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Damon seems to spare a quick glance at Dorinda before shaking his head. "No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah and Dorinda step inside a few paces before turning back to face Damon. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Damon pauses a moment. "Crystal."

Elijah sees Jenna and smiles as he approaches her. "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

Dorinda and Damon share a weary look before he shuts the door. They soon all go into the dining room, where Dorinda is greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"I don't believe we've met," he says before extending a hand to Dorinda. "John Gilbert."

"Dorinda... Mitchell," she greets, searching for a false last name to use. "It's a pleasure."

As the group eats, Jenna starts to spout out some historical facts Elijah had apparently mentioned to her earlier in the day, and they all, save for Dorinda and Alaric, start to discuss the truths and myths behind Elijah's words. Damon mentions something about drinks, and soon all are rising to their feet.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie suggest, sharing an occasional glance at Damon.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah compliments, which causes Andie to smile.

"I like you." Damon and Elijah walk to the library and Jenna starts to collect some plates before handing them off to John.

"Here you are, gentleman," Jenna says distastefully, "make yourself useful. Hmm?" John takes the plates and walks off without a word while Alaric comes up behind her to try and help.

Andie and Dorinda take themselves into the kitchen to start washing up the dishes, Dorinda occasionally looking Andie over, as if studying her. "So just how much of you has he compelled? I mean, do you really like him, or has he compelled that too?"

Andie shakes her head. "He can be a nice guy when he wants to be. He just needs someone to be patient with him. That's all."

"Hmm." She continues washing in silence, looking up as Alaric enters, looking concerned. "What's going on?" Alaric raises a finger to his lips to signal her to keep it down, before he looks at Andie.

"I need your help." He shoots a glare at Dorinda before walking out with Andie. She rolls her eyes and returns to the dining room where Jenna and John were talking. Jenna seems stressed, but Dorinda didn't want to overstep. Jenna pours Dorinda a cup of coffee, who utters a small thanks before Jenna does so for John as well. Elijah and Andie enter the room, Elijah taking a seat at the table, where fresh plates have been set.

Jenna offers an apologetic smile. "Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." She nods and leaves, Dorinda quickly following her.

"Here, let me help," she offers, smiling at Jenna. "So, you and Alaric, huh? He seems like a nice guy."

Jenna nods and checks on the dessert before looking back at Dorinda. "He is. I just... I can't help but feel like he's not being completely honest with me. You know?"

Dorinda nods. "Relationships are impossible if there isn't honesty. My family has always instilled that in me. Without honesty, you can't trust anyone. Not a partner, not a friend. Not even your own family." She frowns a little at her own words, knowing things were going to get worse for her if Damon undaggered Elijah. She hears a muffled scream and knows she needs to distract Jenna. Dorinda steps towards her, "accidentally" spilling her coffee down her dress. "Damn."

Jenna widens her eyes slightly. "I'm so sorry." She grabs a towel from off the counter and tries to help dry her off. "Here, let me help."

Dorinda shakes her head. "Actually, it's fine. I'm gonna take off. I feel like I've overstayed. Besides, I'm sure Elijah's ready to go home too. And since I'm his ride, well..." She shrugs and Jenna hugs her gently, surprising Dorinda.

"I'm so glad you and Elijah came. And you know you're welcome to come over any time you want while you're in town. Maybe you and Elijah can give me a little more history on the town."

Dorinda nods and smiles. "I'd like that." She walks away and towards the door, before suddenly feeling Elijah rushing with her outside and to the treeline. They soon stop and Elijah looks at her with fury. She notices the blood on his shirt and tries to feign surprise, but it seems to only make her angrier.

"You knew about this?" He asks, his voice a mixture of hurt and anger. Dorinda takes a step back and puts a hand up defensively.

"Elijah. Please. You have to understand. I-I can't let you stop Klaus. You know how much he wants to break this curse, and if that means that Elena has to die, then so be it." Dorinda looks at him pleadingly, trembling slightly where she stood. She was screwed, and she knew it. She'd destroyed the strongest thing they had: trust. And Elijah was big on trust. "Please." But her words fell on deaf ears, she realized, as he suddenly snaps her neck, her world going dark.

 _Gilbert Lake House_

When Dorinda finally comes to, she was in Elijah's grip, standing before the doorway of a lake house, where the front door had stood only moments before, but was broken down not far from the entrance.

"You know," Elijah says calmly, dropping Dorinda to the ground by the entryway, "I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out. And," he adds pushing Dorinda towards the doorway, "you can take her with you. She's made it very clear whose side she's on." Dorinda swallows and exhales shakily, looking down at the ground. He wouldn't forgive her for this. Not anytime soon.

Elena slowly walks out from wherever she'd been hiding, glancing from Dorinda to Elijah. "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off."

"I'm renegotiating."

Elijah takes a step forward. "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

There is a moment's silence before Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah simply looks amused. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did." Elijah is silent, clearly trying to decide if Elena was being serious, or just trying to scare him into an agreement. "So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

Elijah smiles slightly, staying quiet a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Elena." He looks at her for a moment, adjusting his stance. Dorinda takes this time to slowly try and back away. As curious as she was to see how this ended, she needed to get away. Elijah glares at her for a moment, causing her to stop in her tracks. He turns his attention to Elena. "I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Elena breathes out slowly before pointing the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do, and Dorinda couldn't help but feel fear at the sight. She couldn't let the doppelgänger die. She needed her. For Klaus. Elena looks up at Elijah and stabs herself in the stomach, screaming in pain and falling to the floor.

"No!" Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the threshold, seeing as how he hadn't been invited in. He was helpless. He couldn't just heal her and take her, or whatever Dorinda figured he had planned. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" Elena demands through the pain.

Elijah hesitates a moment. "I give you my word." It was enough for Elena. She limps outside and into Elijah's arms, but not a moment later she stabs him with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan immediately rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Dorinda couldn't help but let a tear fall as she watched the scene unravel, still shaking and knowing that things would still be worse once Elijah was awake once more. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway, glancing at Dorinda and narrowing his eyes before he looks back at Stefan and Elena. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at Damon.

"Little tip," Damon says, watching Elijah, as if worried he would wake. "Don't pull the dagger out." He returns his gaze to Dorinda and walks over to her. "And you." Dorinda starts to move away from him slowly, scrambling to her feet.

"Don't." She swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and takes another step backwards. "I get that you don't trust me. But if I had been lying, Elena wouldn't be alive right now. Please. I... I don't mean any harm." Damon seems to weigh her words before glancing at Stefan, as if to get his approval. When he turns to look back at Dorinda, however, she was already gone.

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

Dorinda waited until Stefan had left to return to the lake house and Damon to finally come up from the cellar. At the sight of Dorinda, he lets out a sigh. "You kept Jenna busy long enough for us to do what we needed to do. And Alaric would appreciate that, I think." He takes a step towards her and frowns. "You let Stefan heal Elena instead of killing her yourself, which I'm sure Stefan and Elena both appreciate." He continues walking towards her, stopping right in front of her. "But me? I still don't trust you. I think you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what."

Dorinda shakes her head and scoffs. "Jesus, I must just be radiating bad vibes. Elijah didn't trust me, but for good reason. And you don't trust me because of Elijah. But I promise you, I'm nothing like him. Elijah's selfish. He looks out for him, he does what's best for him. Me? I see right through him. I've been around him long enough to know that while he may honor his word, he does so only to see it through, and then he'll kill whomever he feels like." She takes a step towards Damon, the two closer than Damon was probably comfortable with.

"And you expect me to believe that you'll just continue to betray Elijah and risk your life against Klaus, why? Because you have better morals than an Original?" Damon shakes his head. "I don't buy it." He starts to walk past her, but she grabs his wrist, spinning him around in frustration.

"I. Am. Not. Elijah." The two stare at each other deeply for a moment, both seething with anger and clearly distrusting the other. And in that moment of tension, Dorinda grabs Damon's waist and pulls him close, crashing her lips into his. He hesitates before returning the kiss, rushing them into the nearest wall and knocking a painting down. She moans softly as he starts to kiss down her neck before she meets his lips once more.

Dorinda rushes them to the couch, pinning him down for a brief moment before Damon flips them over. He rips the back of her dress, her zipper tearing and the fabric slipping off of her shoulders. She reaches up to lace her fingers into his hair, sliding a leg up between his legs and letting him kiss her a minute before vamp-speeding away, standing next to the other couch. She wipes her smudged lipstick from under her lip and smiles. "To be continued. I have a few things I need to do." She grabs a paper from the stand where the alcohol stood, jotting something down before handing it to Damon. "My number. Call me." With that, she winks and vamp-speeds out of the boarding house.

 **Ta-Da! A little Damon and Dorinda action to get things a little interesting. I don't plan on keeping things this way, of course. I fully intend to send her either in Matt's direction or in Stefan's. I haven't decided which yet, but I'm leaning more towards Stefan.**

 **Comment your thoughts!**


	4. Four

_Hill City Inn, Lynchburg, Virginia_

Dorinda flips through her contacts, trying to find someone who might know where Klaus had been hiding out. His other siblings were all daggered, and Klaus had been off the grid. Almost as if reading her mind, and unfamiliar number calls Dorinda's phone, and after a moment's hesitation, she answers.

"Dorinda Mikaelson?" the woman on the phone asks.

"Depends on who's asking," Dorinda replies, rising from where she'd been sitting on the bed and walking over to the bathroom section to gaze at herself in the mirror.

"Isobel. I believe you've met my daughter: Elena." Dorinda laughs and leans against the sink, thinking over how she could approach the doppelgänger or either of the Salvatores with whatever new information Isobel presented.

"The doppelgänger. I was under the impression her parents drowned."

"You were wrong. I have a message for you."

Dorinda returns to the bed and lays on her back, playing with her red locks. "Well, on with it then. I'm not known for my patience."

"It's from your father." At those words, Dorinda immediately sits up in bed.

"I'm listening."

"Make sure the doppelgäanger is safe until he gets here. Get in close with them. Keep your identity quiet. He won't say a word."

"Yeah?" Dorinda just scoffs. "And what about the Salvatores? They will do anything to protect their precious Elena."

"Then take them out. Starting with Damon." After a pause, Isobel speaks again. "We'll be in touch." The line quickly disconnects, and Dorinda is left staring at her phone, a mixture of relief and fury washing over her. Yes, she was glad to know that her father was alright, that he'd keep her secret. But why couldn't he tell her himself?

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

Dorinda had decided she needed to work on getting closer to Elena and the Salvatores, specifically Damon if she wanted an easy opportunity to kill him. She didn't like the idea, but if it was what her father needed, how could she say no? Obedient, loyal Dorinda. Always doing whatever her father asked. When she walks in, she spies Damon looking over some pages and taking a sip of a drink.

"Bourbon, Damon?" Dorinda asks in mock accusation, as if she was any better. "This early?"

Damon shrugs and looks over at her with a small smirk. "I'm surprised you're back."

"I told you I just had to take care of a few things. You didn't think I'd skip town just because Elijah's daggered, did you? I told you I was staying. I meant it."

Elena walks in then putting on a scarf. "Good morning, Damon."

Damon looks at Elena a moment and smiles before his forehead creases in confusion. He rushes over and pushes her against the wall by the throat, Elena choking at his grip. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"What is your problem?" Elena gasps, gripping at Damon's hands and trying to pull him away.

"Easy, Damon!" Dorinda shouts, walking over to them.

"You're wearing her clothes?" Damon asks, completely ignoring Dorinda. "Like that's going to work."

"You think I'm Katherine?" Elena looked shocked, confused, and hurt that Damon could make such a mistake. "Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?"

Damon slowly releases her throat and Dorinda smack the back of his head. "Ass." She turns to Elena and looks over her neck. "You're fine. Good?" Elena nods and looks over as Stefan comes into the room, face etched with confusion.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asks, looking between the trio.

"I don't know, you tell me," Elena says, turning away from Damon and Dorinda. "Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Stefan suddenly rushes upstairs, Elena close behind, leaving Dorinda and Damon to look at each other in confusion. When they arrive in Stefan's room, he had Elena pinned to a wall, while her look-alike waas leaned against the door frame.

Elena starts to pace, glaring at Katherine. "What is she doing here?"

"When we killed Elijah," Damon starts, his eyes never leaving Katherine, "it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb."

"How's that possible?" Stefan pipes up, confusion and even a bit of frustration in his voice.

"He's an Original," Katherine muses, playing with a feather from Stefan's desk. "They have all sorts of special skills."

Elena frowns. "I don't want you here." She looks to Damon then for backup. "Get her out of here."

"You need me, Elena. You all do."

"Like hell."

Katherine leans against Stefan's desk. "We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help," Elena rebuts confidently, "and I don't want it."

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

Damon steps closer, growing more angry by the second. "If you know something, say it or get out."

"What about his daughter?" Dorinda tenses at that, hoping no one would notice, which she found to be false when she caught Stefan's gaze.

"What daughter?" Stefan asks, turning his attention back to Katherine.

"Her name's like Dorine, or Dorothy. Something like that." She seemed bored, continuing to look over the contents of Stefan's desk.

Damon turns his attention to Dorinda, the only one who'd been quiet the entire time. "Is it Dorinda?"

Katherine nods with a half-shrug. "Think so. She's not much better than Klaus. Always does his bidding. Good little soldier. She's not biologically his, of course. Vampires can't have kids, but-"

Before Katherine could get another word out, Damon already had Dorinda pinned to the wall, arm pressing against her trachea. "Nearly had me fooled, Miss 'I just want to help you stop Klaus'."

"Damon, please," Dorinda pleads, eyes widened in fear. So much for earning their trust and keeping her identity hidden. "You wouldn't have trusted me if I told you who I was."

"You're damn right. Now you have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now."

Dorinda pushes him off of her and holds up her hands in defense, hoping to keep the Salvatores at bay. She looks at Katherine then. "Thanks." She looks from Stefan to Damon. "Look, I don't have a reason for you. But I meant what I said: I want Elena alive."

"Yeah, so you can hand her over to Klaus yourself," Stefan says with a growl. She hadn't noticed that he'd taken the time to grab a stake from the box on his bookcase.

"Look, I owe my life to him. Without him, I would've died as a child. Alright? My family abandoned me and he's all I have. Of course I'm gonna do what I can to help him."

Damon looks at Stefan and nods his head in Elena's direction. "I've got Dorinda. You two go." It was enough for Stefan, who instantly rushes out of the house with Elena. Suddenly Dorinda feels something pierce her skin, her body instantly growing weak, every nerve ending on fire. Vervain. She slumps down the wall, Damon and Katherine watching her as she blacks out.

Dorinda finally came to at the smell of burning flesh, managing to open her heavy eyelids and registering Damon and Katherine talking, a flamethrower in Damon's hands.

"I wanted out of the tomb," she hears Katherine tell Damon, lowering her hand from where it had been on his chest. "Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."

Katherine starts to leave, and Damon nearly does too, stopping when he sees Dorinda struggling to keep her eyes open. "You're awake." He turns the flamethrower towards Dorinda and she tries to move, whimpering as she feels her wrists and ankles burning.

"Vervain in the ropes?" Dorinda manages through the pain. "Not cool." She leans her head back against the chair she was in, never taking her eyes off of Damon. "He found me when I was two," she starts, but Damon shakes his head.

"I don't want your life's story."

"Just hear me out, Damon. Jesus." She manages to open her eyes all the way and nods to the flamethrower. "Do you mind? It's not like I can do much to hurt you." Damon hesitates but lowers the flamethrower, although he doesn't put it down completely.

"Well, talk if you're going to talk."

Dorinda sighs, waiting and thinking over her words before deciding where to start. "He found me when I was two, said I had to have been born about 1490 in some small village in Bulgaria. He told me over the years that my family abandoned me. At first, I couldn't figure out why he'd taken me in. He was selfish and cruel and only looked out for himself. He's still that way. The only difference is that now, he actually cares about me. He told me eventually that he'd taken me for revenge. To get back at someone who wronged him. Maybe trying to lure them out? I don't know..."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Damon asks, clearly growing more impatient by the second.

"I just wanted you to know why I'm here. I'll do anything for him. Hell, he gave me my English name. Said my birth name would just cause me pain in the future, whatever that meant."

"So, what is your birth name?" He seemed genuinely curious, and there was something in his curiosity that Dorinda couldn't identify.

"Teodora Adelina. I couldn't ever get him to tell me my last name. He said it didn't matter. That searching for that family would lead to pain and betrayal and that I was better off in the dark. So, he changed my name to Dorinda Adeline and told me to stop asking questions. And I did."

 _ ***Damon's POV***_

Damon was curious and confused. Why tell him her life's story? To gain his trust? That was long gone. Part of him was kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. She shows up at the same time as Elijah, promising to protect Elena and wanting Elijah daggered. It made sense now. He found himself on the rightmost couch going through one of the Gilbert journls for anything that might help him find whatever site Klaus needed for this ritual. He rolls his eyes as Katherine comes in, taking one of the journals for herself.

"Aren't you from Bulgaria?" Damon asks suddenly, not looking up from the journal and trying to appear disinterested. But inside, he was filled with curiosity. Did Dorinda and Katherine have some connection that they weren't sharing? Friends or even family?

Katherine nods. "Mm-hmm. Wasn't anything special. My family didn't want me anyway." Her words were so nonchalant, but Damon knew it had to have hurt whatever heart she might have once had.

"I think I remember Elena once mentioning that you had twins, right? Two girls?"

Katherine closes the journal and sighs. "What about it, Damon?"

"Just wondering what happened to them." He turns the page in the journal he was reading, although he couldn't really focus on the words.

"My father gave one of them to another family, I assume. As for the second, Teodora... He kept her for himself. But when I came back to find her, she was gone."

Damon shuts the journal and turns quickly to face her. "Teodora Adelina?" His eyes were wide. It wasn't possible, was it?

Katherine narrows her eyes slightly. "Now who's playing games, Damon?" She opens the journal and looks down at the pages, but Damon quickly snatches it away, rising to his feet. Katherine sighs and looks up at him. "Yes, Teodora Adelina. But I never found her. Why are you suddenly so interested, Damon?" She tilts her head, watching him.

"You didn't find her because she was with Klaus." Katherine only laughs, but her face grows serious the second she realized Damon was telling the truth.

"What are you talking about?"

Damon motions to the door to the cellar where Elijah and Dorinda were both being held. "She told me her story. About Klaus taking her in when he found her in Bulgaria. She said her name was Teodora."

 _ ***Dorinda's POV***_

Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body, and Dorinda couldn't help but meet her gaze. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Just as Katherine is about to leave, she and Dorinda hear Elijah's dagger being removed. She rushes over to it, pushing down on it, hard.

"Katherine, what the hell is this?" Dorinda asks, struggling to get free.

"I don't know!" Suddenly, the resistance stops and Katherine releases the dagger, looking around the room. A chair in the corner shatters, causing the women to jump. "Damon!" Katherine calls, moving a pace backwards. A stake rises and plunges into Katherine's stomach, missing her heart.

"Katherine," was all Damon says as he arrives, helping her remove the stake. "What happened?"

"Damon, the dagger!" Dorinda manages, trying desperately, once more, to get free. Damon takes the flamethrower, firing flames around the dagger.

Stefan joins, eyes wide. "What are you doing?!"

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!"

It was a while before she saw anyone else. She was forced to just spend time just staring at her daggered uncle. She knew it was necessary, but it still hurt her. It felt like an eternity before she saw another face, this one being that of Katherine. "You here to gloat? You caught Klaus's daughter, it's a surefire way to lure him in and kill him, et ceterea, et cetera."

Katherine looked serious. She walks over to Dorinda and crosses her arms over her chest. Her hair was curly now, and Dorinda couldn't help but think that that look suited her more. "Damon told me your real name. I think he's lying. I think that he found a name that he knew would hurt me, and then used it against me."

"You know, I really don't care about your feud with Damon, okay?" Katherine rolls her eyes and leans against the cellar wall.

"What's your name?"

Dorinda scoffs. "Seriously? Damon told you. You already know."

"I want to hear it from you," Katherine says, dropping her arms to her side and standing up straight. "I want to know that he's lying."

"Dorinda. You know that."

Katherine rolls her eyes. "You're real name, genius."

Dorinda hesitates and slumps down ever so slightly in her seat. "Teodora. And like I told Damon, I don't know my last name bec-"

"Just shut up!" Dorinda widens her eyes, seeing a new side of Katherine that she hadn't expected. She watches her pace, brows creased. "I had twins in 1490, two years before I turned, and I never saw them again. My father took them from me. One of them, I never could find the name of. But the other was Teodora. Teodora Adelina."

Dorinda shakes her head slightly, watching Katherine as she knelt down before her. "So you're saying that I... What, that I'm one of your daughters?"

Katherine nods, starting to untie Dorinda and looking up at her once she was free. She stands and offers a hand out to her. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

 **Ta-Da! A new chapter. I debated trying to keep Dorinda's cover, but I realized that Katherine would know everything about Klaus over the last five centuries, including about Dorinda. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to have another chapter out soon!**

 **Comment your thoughts!**


	5. Five

**So it's been waay too long since I last posted. I'm very sorry. I've had work stress and Saturday I had a Renaissance Fair and then work immediately after. I'll try to get more chapters of this and of "Broken" out soon!**

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

Dorinda and Katherine spent much of the night talking, right into the wee hours of the morning. Katherine told Dorinda so much about her past, how she'd gone back to Bulgaria to look for Dorinda and her twin, but never found either of them. From what Dorinda had heard, Katherine seemed like a heartless bitch that wouldn't dare shed a tear, but Dorinda could've sworn she saw her eyes glisten a time or two.

The two were still in the living room, Dorinda fully refreshed after a few blood bags, and all of the burns from the vervain finally healed. She was pissed, but she also understood. She would've done the same thing. She was grateful to Katherine for her unexpected kindness. Was it kindness? Dorinda couldn't help but wonder if Katherine just wanted an ally. If Dorinda was just being used. But some small part of her didn't mind. She was able to know her mother for the first time in her nearly 520 years on this Earth.

They were talking as they started to head down one of the hallways, stopping as they heard Stefan and Damon's voices. "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan starts, he and Damon descending down the stairs quickly.

Damon was clearly confused by the event. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out."

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here," Katherine says as she and Dorinda step into the hallway, having overheard what Stefan and Damon were saying.

"Or me," Dorinda adds, her presence finally catching the brothers' attention. In an instant, Stefan had her pinned to a wall, arm pressed firmly against her chest. "You let her out?" He asks Katherine, never taking his eyes off of Dorinda.

Quickly, Katherine snatches Stefan off of her, Dorinda uttering a quick thanks before Katherine glares at the Salvatores. "Yes, I did. I'm not going to let my daughter stay tied up in your basement."

Stefan looked as though he'd been slapped. "Daughter?"

Damon nods, frowning a little. "Yeah. Sorry, little brother. Slipped my mind. I was going to tell you."

"Anyway," Katherine continues with a roll of her eyes. "It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

"You're the one in cahoots with them," Damon states. "You made a deal with John that almost got me killed."

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

Katherine turns around to leave, but stops when Stefan speaks. "What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead," Katherine says, with a hint of irritation in her voice, "which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."

Stefan nods, considering a moment before speaking. "Tell you what. You two, uh...Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." He clicks his tongue and leaves.

Dorinda, Katherine, and Damon all share a look before Dorinda takes a breath and decides to speak up. "I know you guys want Klaus dead. I don't. He's my father." She glances at Katherine and smiles sadly. Dorinda then turns her attention back to Damon. "But I do want to protect Elena. I'll do what I can to help, but when it comes to killing Klaus... That's something I just can't do. I'm sorry."

 _Isobel's Residence_

Dorinda decided to stick with Katherine for a while, not that she had much choice. The Salvatores didn't trust her. Elena didn't trust her. Elijah was daggered and Klaus was MIA. So she stayed at her mother's side. Her mother. It was still too soon for her to wrap her head around the fact that her mother not only was alive and a vampire, but that she hadn't just abandoned her. She had had her out of wedlock and had no choice but to leave Bulgaria, leaving Dorinda and her twin behind.

Now they were seeking out Isobel, each of them for their own purposes. Dorinda smiles a little as they approach the foreclosed house that they had tracked Isobel to. It was nice, an old white house with two floors and four massive columns that connected the porch to the roof. Three white rocking chairs sat on the porch facing out to the street. The front door was wide, with glass panels on either side. Large windows were on both floors, and Dorinda just knew the inside had to be gorgeous.

Dorinda hangs behind, letting Katherine enter the house first. At the sound of a clatter though, she joins her, surprised to see her hugging a dark-haired woman that Dorinda could only assume was Isobel. The woman creases her brows. "And who is this?"

"Dorinda," she says, extending a hand. "You must be Isobel." Isobel nods and glances at Dorinda's hand, causing her to lower it slowly. Dorinda had been right. The house was just as nice on the inside as it was outside. A room to the right of the front door housed a black grand piano that Dorinda was immediately interested in. She loved music. Piano, violin... Even a little guitar. It was the best way for her to express herself. Her true self.

Isobel returns her attention to Katherine. "It's good to see you, Katherine."

"I hear you've been busy," Katherine replies with a pleased smile.

"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Katherine tilts her head slightly, clearly surprised by the news.

The three move from the kitchen to the foyer, Isobel handing a bottle of wine to Katherine, while holding three big wine glasses. "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon."

"Hmm." Katherine pulls out the cork with her fingers, puts a finger in it and tastes it. "Mmm, he's tasty." She smiles approvingly and the three walk into the living room to the left of the front door.

The room was smaller than Dorinda anticipated, but nice, nonetheless. A fireplace was against a wall, with a white couch and two white armchairs in front of it and facing each other. A table stood between the furniture, the glasses sitting on them while Katherine looks to Dorinda, as if making sure she was alright. It bewildered Dorinda. Truly. Above the fireplace hung a cute rustic painting, and a blue and white vase sat on the mantle. Bookshleves lined the wall on either side of the fireplace, with a few books and decorations on each shelf. It was a nice house.

Isobel sits on the couch and Katherine picks up one of the wine glasses, pouring blood from the bottle into the glass. "So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?"

Isobel rolls her eyes. "John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous."

Katherine fills the other two glasses, handing Dorinda hers. "You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house," she states, handing Isobel the last glass and sitting on the couch beside her. Dorinda takes one of the armchairs, lightly sipping her drink. It wasn't much better than blood bags, but she couldn't really complain right now.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena," Isobel explains, "so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

Dorinda leans forward a little bit. "So tell us what you know."

Isobel nods and looks to Katherine. "You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle." Katherine tilts her head curiously and the woman continues. "One of his witches."

Katherine scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Klaus and his witches." She takes a slow sip of blood.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger."

Katherine was suddenly very interested and very serious. "I can get the moonstone." Dorinda was liking this. Katherine's freedom meant her not wanting Klaus dead. Which meant Dorinda had a true ally.

"You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again."

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything." The two raise their glasses and smile before taking a drink.

Isobel then turns her attention to Dorinda. "And where do your loyalties lie?"

Dorinda chuckles and takes a sip as well. "With myself. The Salvatores want Klaus dead. I don't. But playing on their side could give me an advantage. One I need if I plan to stay in town. Can't have two many enemies here."

Isobel nods and looks from Dorinda to Katherine. "Do you trust her?"

"She hadn't proven herself untrustworthy yet," Katherine says, smiling slightly at Dorinda.

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

The two made it back to the boarding house discussing their approach. Find the moonstone, kidnap Elena. Katherine was on moonstone duty, while Dorinda's job was earning the Salvatores' and Elena's trust, so she could easily take Elena. When they entered, Stefan and Damon were discussing something with Elena, something the two could tell was important.

"Don't get quiet on my account," Katherine starts as she and Dorinda walk into the library where the three sat. Elena was sitting on the couch, Stefan in one of the armchairs and Damon laying in another. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." The room stays silent and Damon looks at Stefan. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone."

"Or so you claim," Dorinda adds, growing slightly irritated. She walks from behind the couch and instead sits on it, on the other end from Elena. She seems to draw away further, and Dorinda knew she was afraid. At least a little. Stefan had to have told her about Dorinda and Katherine being related.

"No, we have it," Damon assures.

Katherine raises her brows, waiting for him to elaborate. "Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

Stefan seems to weigh her words, clearly seeing her point. He looks to Damon as he continues to speak. "Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

Damon tilts his head slightly and smiles, and Elena turns her head to Katherine, grinning proudly.

Katherine crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes. "Fine. Be that way." She exits the room, leaving Dorinda sitting awkwardly with the brothers and Elena. Their piercing glares honestly set her on edge.

"So what's your goal?" Elena asks, surprising Dorinda slightly. She hadn't expected the doppelgänger to be the one to start questioning her. "Stefan said you don't want Klaus dead, but yet you want to protect me. Doesn't make sense."

Dorinda takes a deep breath and rises, going to the table with whiskey and pouring herself a glass. "You want the truth?" she asks, glancing between the three. Elena nods. "At first, I wanted you to deliver you to Klaus myself." She sees Stefan and Damon both tense, ready to attack if necessary. "Calm down, boys. I said 'at first'. No, I don't want Klaus dead. He's my father by all right, and I care about him. But I like you, Elena. You seem like a good person, and I don't want you to die. I mean, I have no reason to want you dead. So, I'm at an impasse. Help my father, or help you. And now with Katherine in the mix, my position is all very confused. I don't know whose side to be on."

Damon sits up in his chair, but Stefan speaks first. "So what? You'll help us up to a certain point?" Dorinda nods, taking a drink of her whiskey.

"We know that an original can compel another vampire," Damon adds, watching Dorinda closely. "How do we know he hasn't compelled you to do this?"

Dorinda nods and walks over to the couch again, sitting on the arm. "When I was human, Klaus compelled me. Often. He fed on me and then erased my memory. He didn't want me to die because he wanted me to have a child. I understand now that that was because he wanted me to continue the Petrova bloodline. So after every time that he fed on me, he healed me. It was his blood in my system when I died. Once I turned and my memories started coming back, I was furious. About what he'd done to me, about him messing with my head. I stayed in hiding for the next twenty-five years while I lived with my daughter, Lydia. After she got married had her own child, I made her leave England, and compelled her to never tell me where she went. To never contact me again. The day she left was the last day I ever saw her."

"Is there a point to this?" Damon asks, and Elena shoots him a glare. He raises his hands in defense.

"It's fine, Elena." Dorinda finishes her glass and sets it aside. "After Lydia left, I started consuming vervain on a daily basis. I usually put it in my tea. I didn't want to risk him finding her. I've been putting it in my tea ever since. I want back to him, obviously, and he regained my trust, but I still drink it to be safe. He can't compel me."

Elena looked genuinely intrigued. "You had a daughter?"

Dorinda nods and smiles slightly. "Yes. A husband too. Although... He died the day Lydia was born. She never knew him."

Damon rises then and tucks his hands into his pockets. "Well, this was fun, but I have some things to take care of. Elena, Stefan. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Stefan nods and then looks at Elena, although her focus was on Dorinda. "You should come tonight." Stefan looks skeptical, but Elena continues. "It could be good. Show us we can trust you."

 _Lockwood Mansion_

Dorinda was proud of herself. Just as quickly as her budding trust had earlier been destroyed, she was regaining it, and this time it was with Elena. Befriending the doppelgänger was, in her opinion, far more important than befriending Stefan or Damon. She'd decided on a simple black dress that went to her knees, and a pair of black flats. This wasn't anything too fancy. She stood inside the room next to Elena, who had her hands wrapped around Stefan's arm.

Carol Lockwood stood at the front of the room, addressing the small audience. "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." Elena smiles and steps away from Stefan, approaching a grinning Carol and leaving Dorinda next to Stefan. Part of her envied Elena. Stefan seemed to be an amazing man, and Dorinda couldn't deny, he was very attractive.

Elena looks towards the crowd. "The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift." Suddenly, there is a clatter, Stefan and Dorinda both turning towards the stairs to find the source: John Gilbert tumbling down the stairs. He lies unconscious on the floor. Everyone has clearly heard, and Stefan and Dorinda spring into action, approaching him. The guests all clear the room and start toward the staircase, buzzing with concern for the fallen man.

Dorinda waves Stefan away, letting him go and look for Elena. She kneels down and examines John's body, seeing a bite mark on his neck. Carol sees him and then turns to the assembled crowd. "Please, let the sheriff do her job."

The sheriff moves through the crowd and crouches down next to Dorinda. She knew she needed to play dumb. She was just supposed to be the innocent teenager that came to town with her Uncle Elijah. "Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Dorinda asks, feigning concern.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Dorinda nods and stands, and the sheriff soon follows suit, turning to the crowd. "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

Carol soon starts ushering everyone out. "I'm sorry for the scare," she says, trying to be encouraging. "It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Dorinda lingers behind and Carol is about to ask her to leave when Damon arrives. "Thank you for coming Dorinda, but we have this all under-"

"She's fine, Carol," Damon assures politely. "She knows." Carol nods, although she and the sheriff are both visibly confused. "How is he?" Damon asks, turning his attention to the sheriff.

"He's dead," the sheriff says, rising to her feet.

Damon kneels down beside John's body, looking at the bite on his neck. He picks up John's arm and then casually throws it on his body. "He'll be fine in a couple hours."

"Damon, I'm pretty sure he's dead," Dorinda says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon grimaces. "Well..." He rises and turns to face the trio of women. "Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

"But he's not breathing," Carol objects. "He has no pulse."

"He will be. Trust me." He lifts under John's arms and starts to drag him out. "We're gonna need a cover story - epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." He starts to drag John towards the back door and Dorinda helps, lifting John's legs and helping carry him out.

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

Damon walks in the front door, carrying John's body over his shoulder. He drops him carelessly on the floor in the hall and Dorinda scoffs, shutting the front door behind them. "I'll make sure to give you the same respect when someone kills you," she snaps, kneeling down to check on John. Damon rolls his eyes and looks down, noticing the blood on his hands and shirt.

"Does it really matter? None of us like John anyway." Damon starts upstairs and Dorinda rakes a hand through her hair. She rises to her feet and starts towards the living room before Damon pins her to the wall. "Did you know Katherine was going to take the moonstone?" He demands, pressing his arm hard against her throat.

"Yes," she chokes, grasping his arm tightly. She rips him off of her, staring him down and taking a few paces back. "Yeah, I knew."

"You're more conniving than she is. I didn't think that was possible. Did you help her plan Elena's kidnapping too?"

Dorinda creases her brows in confusion, holding up a defensive hand. "Wait. Elena's been kidnapped? By who?"

"Don't play dumb," Damon growls.

"I'm not. I didn't know. I swear." Damon's face softens and Dorinda lowers her hand. "Tell me what happened."

 _Isobel's Residence_

There was so much back and forth. Distrust, minor trust, more distrust. The three enter the house. The place seems empty. "I got upstairs," Stefan says before heading up. Dorinda was about to leave to go searching, but Damon tightly grabs her arm.

"Unh-unh. You're with me." His eyes don't leave hers for a moment before he releases her. He looks into the room with the piano, then into the living room that the girls had been in earlier that day. Empty. The place was entirely empty. "This is Isobel's stuff," he says as Stefan returns downstairs.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Stefan," Damon says annoyed. The all glance in the rooms one last time before quickly leaving the house.

 _Salvatore Boarding House_

They all were relieved when Elena showed up at the boarding house. Dorinda most of all. She knew that if anything had happened to Elena, the brothers would've killed Dorinda without a second thought. Damon had kept Dorinda close even after Elena had returned. "I don't like you being here, Dorinda," Damon says, eyeing her.

"I don't blame you," she says, fixing herself a drink. "Even though, _I_ didn't _actually_ do anything. That was all Katherine." Damon leaves Dorinda in the library and walks into the living room where Stefan and Elena were talking. Dorinda hesitates before following, seeing Damon drop some papers in Elena's lap.

Damon slaps a pen on top of the papers and Elena looks up at the boys. "What's this?"

"It's the deed to our house," Stefan explains. "It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name."

"You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out," Damon adds with a smirk. He looks to Dorinda and rolls his eyes. "But I do recommend not inviting this one in."

Dorinda was about to speak when John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. The four all quickly turn their attention to him. Damon vamp-speeds over to him and lifts him up by his collar. "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do," John pleads. "I'm sorry." He then turns his gaze to Elena. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon, let him go," Elena says calmly, taking a step forward. "He and I need to talk."

Dorinda joins Damon and Stefan in the library, watching them raise their glasses of scotch and clink them together before drinking. "Some serious faces in here," she teases, finally having changed out of her dress and into a blank camisole and grey pajama shorts. Damon grows instantly more tense and Stefan turns so that he can face her. "You don't have to say it. You don't trust me. I got that." She pours herself a drink and takes a slow sip.

"You're right," Damon says, moving to her and roughly taking the bottle of scotch from her. "And yet, you're still here. This annoying little fly that doesn't want to go away."

Dorinda rolls her eyes and sits on the couch. "Why exactly are you still here?" Stefan asks, watching her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Before Isobel got to town," she starts, deciding that honesty might get her somewhere, "she called me. Had a message for me from Klaus."

"What message?"

"Klaus wanted me to protect Elena. Keep her safe until he gets here. He wanted me to befriend all of you. Earn your trust. Keep my identity quiet. He promised he wouldn't reveal who I am. As far as he knows, I've succeeded. As far as he knows, you all still think I'm just Elijah's little wingwoman. I told Isobel that the two of you would stop at nothing to protect Elena, so she told me to kill you both." She looks at Damon then and takes a slow drink before continuing. "Starting with you, Damon."

Stefan looked uneasy, but Damon just looked pissed. "Probably not the smartest idea to tell us all this. Unless, of course, you want us to kill you."

Dorinda just rolls her eyes. "Don't be so over dramatic." She stands and sets her glass aside. "All of this was before I found out about Katherine. Things are... different now."

"Different how?" Stefan asks with a raised brow.

"Klaus has explaining to do. He knew Katherine was my mother. It's no coincidence that he just happened to find me two years after Katherine gave birth to me. My guess? He kept me as leverage. And knowing now that he only protected me so he could continue my bloodline, get another doppelgänger... I'm angry." Dorinda runs a hand through her strawberry blonde locks and walks towards one of the bookshelves, eyeing the spines of a few books. After a long silence, she turns back to the boys. "I still don't want him dead, but I don't want him to have Elena. He doesn't get to win. Not this time."

 **Soooooooooooo, I had a little trouble getting out the ending of the chapter, but HUZZAH I finally did it. Again, sorry it took so long!**


End file.
